epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Firebrand794/Epic Rap Battles of Pony-Try: Iron Will vs. King Sombra
(It is a rather dark day in the Crystal Empire, Cadance has been away for a while since Shining Armor fell ill.Unfortunately during their absence King Sombra has been resurrected and has taken control of the kingdom again. Iron Will was at the center of the Crystal Empire, beginning his work shop. It starts like normal) Iron Will: Welcome, friends! My name is Iron Will, and today is the first day of your new life! I wanna hear you stomp if you're tired of being a pushover! (To his surprise, Iron Will heard nothing from the audience, not even cheers, confused, Iron Will tried again) Iron Will: (ahem) Iron Will said, STOMP if you're tired of being a pushover! (The minotaur still heard nothing, he began to get annoyed.) Iron Will: What's the matter with you ponies? When Iron Will says stomp, you're supposed to stomp! Crowd Pony: Sorry, sir, but we don't really feel joy here, It's hard to get us excited even with you flashy intro. Iron Will: Well, what's making you ponies so dull? Iron Will wants to get on with his worksho-''' '''???: What are you doing with my subjects? Iron Will: Who said that? Reveal yourself to Iron Will now! ???: As you wish... (Suddenly a black and purple smoke started flowing near the stage, more of it flowed and it began spinning for a while until it revealed King Sombra, the Evil King glared at his opponent.) Sombra: If you are trying to provide happiness or excitement to my kingdom, I cannot allow it. If you refuse to leave I will destroy you. Iron Will: (Chuckles) Iron Will could easily destroy you in a fight, Mr. Purple Mascara, but Iron Will does have a different idea, sir, If you aren't gonna be a good king. Sombra: And what is that? Iron Will: A rap battle, of course! It will entertain the crowd AND put you in your place! Sombra:...Very Well. (Then, outta nowhere a large muscular white pegasus (who can hardly count as one, his wings are minuscule) Stallion with a blond mane came crashing into the stage, his red eyes looked in between Iron Will and King Sombra, he pulled out a Microphone and a stand for it, he also generated random music out of nowhere. This stallion was known as Roid Rage.) Roid Rage: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF PONY-TRY!!!! IRON WILL '''(Firebrand794) '''VS. KING SOMBRAAA '''(RespectthePixel35) '''BEGIN! Iron Will: Iron Will must ask, “Your Highness” how did you ever get elected? But Iron Will will change that, and don't you DARE doubt his methods! I'll admit that Iron Will got stood up by a shy little pony, But you got your flank beat because of a dragon baby. You know what they say; you mess with the bull, you'll get the horns, Not of the Flugal kind, THESE will make you wish you weren't born! Say goodbye to your horn again, because Iron Will's dealing a CRUSHING. And the best part, audience, I'll beat this chump, and YOU'LL PAY NOTHING King Sombra: STOP. How dare you talk like that to a king. Nice tie. Hmph. You are not very menacing. I'm Putting My Hoof Down, crushing your worthless race. You only need 1 little pony to put you in your place. Watch me haunt you, taunt you, my raps are Crystal. See this beautiful bright day? I can turn it dark and dismal. See, subjects? This is just Mr. T and Hulk Hogan's bull of a baby. I can beat you on my own, I don't need your training. Iron Will: King Sombra: Category:Blog posts